


The Fourteenth Share

by aquileaofthelonelymountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Besotted Thorin, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Fluff, King and Consort, M/M, Thilbo, and fluff again :), bagginshield, cheeky!Bilbo, dwarves have refined senses when it comes to metal, dwarves perceive metals in a different way than hobbits, everybody lives and is happy, fourteenth share, jewellery kink, nsfw(ish) in the first chapter, post-bofta AU, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/pseuds/aquileaofthelonelymountain
Summary: Thorin insists that Bilbo chooses his fourteenth share of Erebor's treasure. And as so often, his hobbit will surprise him ... or: Thorin loves to see Bilbo wearing jewellery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emsiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/gifts).



> For Emsie with a big BIG hug! If I remember correctly, you have a soft spot for Bilbo wearing Thorin's tunic - but how about Bilbo wearing a bit more dwarvish ...?

“Glóin has finally finished the inventory list of the treasure room.”

Thorin glanced at the armchair in which his hobbit sat, a cup of tea at his side and a book in his hands. A smile appeared on Bilbo’s face. “Has he? I thought the poor soul would have to stay in the treasuries until he stumbles over his long beard that has turned grey …”

“Bilbo”, Thorin interrupted his beloved’s musings, and there was an undertone in his voice that made the hobbit look up, surprise written clearly on his face. “This would be a good opportunity … to choose your fourteenth share.”

Bilbo blinked at him. “My fourteenth share? You’re talking nonsense, my heart. What should I do with such an amount of gold? I have no use for it. I mean, I can’t utter a single wish without you, my love, hurrying to fulfil it –”

“I’m not _that_ soppy”, Thorin muttered, but Bilbo ignored his objection and went on: “… which means that I don’t need any coins at all. Besides, I already own my share of the treasure. Or have you forgotten the shirt of mithril?”

“The mithril has nothing to do with your rightful payment”, Thorin insisted. “It was a gift. I gave it to you as a token of my affection, and –”

“And it’s the second most valuable treasure of Erebor”, Bilbo appeased him with a beatific smile, “which shows me your affection more than I deserve.”

“More than you deserve! Bilbo, you know exactly that –” At this point, Thorin interrupted himself; it would only lead them away from the real matter. “The mithril has nothing to do with the payment you deserve”, he repeated. “You joined the Company as our burglar, and you accomplished your task. You did more, way more, but – let’s keep to the mere facts for now. We signed a contract, and it would be dishonourable if we wouldn’t pay you for your service.”

Bilbo stayed silent for a while. “So you’re telling me”, he concluded, “that it’s important for you dwarves to keep your promises and contracts, right? And if I refuse my payment, it could be considered an insult?”

Thorin wanted to disagree and tell him that the Company knew him and would understand his reasons, but to his surprise, Bilbo clapped his hands together and showed an enthusiastic face. “I guess it can’t be helped, then. Which means that I’ll spend some time in the treasuries to choose my fourteenth share.”

 

***

 

After Bilbo’s first refusal to choose from Erebor’s treasures, Thorin had suspected that his hobbit would play some kind of trick on him, resourceful fellow that he was. So he was all the more surprised to hear from Glóin that Bilbo actually spent much time in the treasuries, looking at piles of coins and armour and jewellery, sometimes asking him if an object had a background story or a special meaning. However, it seemed that Bilbo had not decided on the tiniest bit so far. Thorin had once tried to talk with him about his choice-to-be, but the hobbit had only told him not to be too curious and let him take his time.

So when Bilbo finally made his choice, it came upon Thorin rather unexpectedly.

He returned to their chambers after a long debate with some merchants from Mirkwood and was already looking forward to a cup of tea – he didn’t know how Bilbo managed it, but he seemed to know when Thorin would arrive, and most often, a steaming cup was already waiting for the king.

But today, the tray with cups and milk jug and biscuits wasn’t waiting yet, and Bilbo was nowhere to be seen as well.

“Bilbo?”, Thorin called out while removing his crown and putting it on its pedestal and taking off his heavy coat. His heart beat faster as his beloved answered him: “I’ll join you in a second!” They had been together for quite some time now, and the sound of his voice still made Thorin feel like this, so happy to simply hear this beloved voice, and to know Bilbo’s presence … and he doubted that he would ever stop feeling like this.

With a smile, Thorin sat down on the lounge. He nearly jumped out of it again, however, as Bilbo entered the parlour.

His hobbit wore a simple tunic in Durin blue, and the colour matched brilliantly with the golden shimmer of his curls. But what took Thorin’s breath away was the jewellery Bilbo was wearing above the tunic. Lots of gorgeous, dwarvish, hand-crafted jewellery.

A delicate net of silver was woven into his hair, peeping out from among the curls. Little ornaments were dangling from it, some of them dwarvish runes and symbols, some of them natural patterns – fragile looking flowers and tree leaves, oak leaves. They shimmered in the soft light of candles and lanterns.

Thorin’s eyes wandered, and he noticed the silver ear rings – he hadn’t even known that Bilbo had earlobe piercings. But now rings, formed like a small adze and with engravings, dangled from his ear lobes, and he also wore broad clips, similar to the ones Thorin himself had.

A delicate necklace ran around Bilbo’s throat several times, but if there was any pendant attached to it, it was hidden under his tunic. Thorin’s experienced eyes saw that there _was_ something hidden, probably another thin necklace. He noticed a soft contour running across Bilbo’s chest. Maybe a delicate chain ran from his throat to his arm, winding around it? Thorin had seen such jewellery before – it could be attached to other pieces, thus connecting them and covering a body like a net of glittering stars. And there was definitely a circlet around Bilbo’s upper arm …

Thorin’s mouth suddenly felt very dry, but he continued his observation nonetheless. Bilbo had also chosen several bracelets. They were polished thoroughly and shone in the dominating colour of Erebor, in green. The same colour flashed on Bilbo’s fingers, green gems on several rings; Thorin counted three on the left hand and two on the right.

“Well?” Bilbo tilted his head, and the ornaments in his hair created a sound that sent shivers down Thorin’s spine. “How do you like my fourteenth share of the treasure?”

The dwarf opened his mouth, but no words came across them. He could only stare at his beloved. It took him a while to find his speech again.

“I … I think I remember … those bracelets.” They looked as if they had been made for Bilbo and fit perfectly. But that couldn’t be, dwarvish jewellery should be too big for him … Maybe they had been crafted for a young dwarf …?  Coming to think of it, Thorin got the impression that he had also seen the broad earrings before …

Bilbo noticed his gaze and smiled. “You will find that I chose my fourteenth share very carefully. Those bracelets … They were made for _you_ , my heart. When you were still a young prince … As were the ear rings. Some of these rings were made for your sister – don’t worry, she gave me the permission to wear them. I hope you don’t mind my choosing of some family heirlooms?” He suddenly seemed nervous. “You see, it’s a Shire custom … Usually, the parents give something that is important to their family to newlyweds … But as we do not have the chance to ask your parents, I thought …” He trailed off, obviously afraid that he had gone beyond a mark.

“You’re beautiful beyond words.”

The smile reappeared on Bilbo’s face, and he came closer. The sound of metal touching metal increased as he moved.

“There’s only one thing missing.” He opened his palm and showed Thorin a silver bead – the bead that was usually woven into his marriage braid. The dwarf stared at it before looking at Bilbo again.

The hobbit smiled apologetically. “I wanted to braid my hair myself, but it’s a bit difficult with that net getting in the way … Would you do me the favour?” He didn’t wait for an answer – he knew that Thorin would always meet this wish – and sat down next to Thorin, turning his back towards him and huddling as close as possible.

Thorin swallowed as he took the bead from Bilbo’s hand. His fingers trembled as he combed them through the hobbit’s hair and touched the delicate silver net. He had braided Bilbo’s hair countless times, beginning on the first morning they had awoken in each other’s arms, but now he felt so clumsy! But with Bilbo’s warm body so close to his own, the tempting shimmer of silver in front of his eyes … He was sure he could even smell the unmistakable fragrance of silver, mixed with Bilbo’s own sweet scent …

When he had finished the braid – it looked a bit dishevelled, he had to admit – he pressed a kiss onto Bilbo’s neck, revelling in feeling the chill metal and the hobbit’s warm skin at the same time on his lips. He reached for the necklace. His finger followed it to Bilbo’s collarbone, across his chest, and his lips curled into a smile as he realized that he had been right: It ran to his arm and twisted around it, from the circlet around his upper arm right down to his wrist.

Another sensation caught his attention, and Thorin’s hand moved to Bilbo’s thighs. He could feel another chain through the fabric and grinned. Another chain, this time twisting around his hobbit’s thigh … How cheeky his husband was, tempting him that much … Thorin bet that he looked as if covered in stardust underneath that blue tunic …

Suddenly, there was a sharp whistle, and the next moment Bilbo had found a way out of Thorin’s embrace and was on his way into the kitchen.

The dwarf gazed after him. The teakettle, he realized. The whistle had been the teakettle, and Bilbo had gone to prepare tea. But … Tea! He couldn’t expect him to drink tea right now! He couldn’t do such a thing to Thorin! Approaching him like that, being the sweetest temptation, and then expecting him to sit quietly at the sofa and drinking tea while his blood was boiling, and his imagination running wild …

But Bilbo _did_ expect him to do exactly that. He returned with a tray, arranged the cups in front of Thorin, poured him tea, and finally sat down opposite to him, smiling quietly. He seemed so content and calm, it only made Thorin feel his own desperation the stronger. He stared at his husband.

“Oh no”, Bilbo huffed, “don’t give me that look. We will have our tea just as civilized people do. Besides, I didn’t spend half the day to adorn myself just to have you tear it off me at once.”

“I wouldn’t do that!”, Thorin protested. “I want to see you wearing your jewellery.” In a dark voice, he added: “And _only_ your jewellery.”

Bilbo’s face flushed in a most endearing way. “ _After_ tea”, he muttered and quickly took a sip to hide his excitement. “Why are you so impatient? It’s still me underneath all this jewellery.”

“I know”, Thorin replied, his tea cup still untouched. “And the sight of you alone is enough to make my heart sing, _amrâlimê_. But when you wear this jewellery, crafted by my people … I see the more than just rings or necklaces. I see the many hours the craftsmen spent choosing only the brightest gems and the purest silver. I see the effort and care they put into their work. I _know_ that you’re wearing the finest work my people have ever created. This jewellery was crafted to highlight the beauty of its wearer, even to compete with it. And still …” Thorin smiled as he saw how the flush on Bilbo’s cheeks deepened. “All their skill wasn’t enough. The gems can shine with their innermost fire, and yet they’re no match for your eyes. The silver can be polished as smoothly as possible, and yet it will never feel as soft as your skin. And nothing, not even precious mithril, could ever compete with your smile, _givashel._ ”

Bilbo looked at him, his cheeks now flushed in a deep pink. After some moments of silence, he sighed. “You stubborn dwarf”, he said. The hobbit stood up, put his cup aside and quickly closed the distance between them. He laid his hands on Thorin’s cheeks – there it was again, the thrilling combination of chill metal and warm skin – and pulled him into a longing kiss. Thorin returned the caress eagerly, brushing his hands over Bilbo’s arms to feel the jewellery that was hidden underneath the fabric.

Bilbo parted from him with another sigh and looked down at him with a tender smile. “How could I ever resist you, my heart? Especially when you prove once again that you’re an actual poet … It’s such a waste to let our tea get cold, though …”

Despite his mild reproach, Bilbo laughed heartily as Thorin shouldered him, carried him to their bed, and soon found out that he been right.

Bilbo looked as if he were covered in stardust indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin insists that Bilbo chooses his fourteenth share of Erebor's treasure. And as so often, his hobbit will surprise him ... or: Thorin loves to see Bilbo wearing jewellery.  
> After the nsfw(ish) first chapter, here comes the unexpected second chapter. With smut ;)

Bilbo giggled as Thorin put him onto the edge of their bed. He tugged playfully at the dwarf’s braids to pull him closer and snatched a kiss from him. He pressed his mouth eagerly against Thorin’s, thus evoking a most delightful warmth in his body. Thorin leaned into the touch, but Bilbo already let go of him to raise his arms, intending to get out of his tunic. His movements were stopped, however, as Thorin’s hands wrapped around his wrists.

“Please”, he said while stroking his thumb over Bilbo’s skin, bumping against one of the bracelets, “let me do this for you.”

Bilbo watched the circling movement as if entranced by it. Then, he looked up into his face and smiled. He was enchanting in the pale moonlight of their bed chamber. “I’m all yours, my heart.”

The warmth in his belly turned into heat, and he didn’t fight it. He had done so the first time Bilbo had said those words to him. Bilbo so plainly stating that he was his had thrilled him immediately, but this feeling had been followed by guilt. He didn’t want to think in terms of possession, not after suffering from dragon-sickness, and especially not concerning Bilbo. He loved him, and as much as he wished that the hobbit would stay at his side, he didn’t want to own him. He didn’t even want to think of it. Therefore Thorin had tried to combat his thrill.

But his hobbit knew him too well not to notice his sudden restraint, and it had taken him hardly any effort to tickle the truth out of Thorin. And then he had told him – well, he had almost yelled – that he didn’t think in terms of possession neither. His words meant that Bilbo trusted him, and that he felt safe in his arms. His voice had become so soft, so full of affection and confidence … just like now.

Thorin drew him into a deep kiss. At the same time, he placed his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders. Slowly, he let them wander along the hobbit’s arms, relishing the feeling of jewellery still covered by fabric. It was as if Bilbo hid a most charming secret, something that he didn’t show to anyone … but Thorin was allowed to unveil it.

Thorin couldn’t tell from the mere touch if it was gold or silver, but he assumed it to be silver like Bilbo’s other jewellery. He pondered about the gems on the bangle around Bilbo’s upper arm. Emeralds, perhaps? They would match the gems on his rings. Amber would also look stunning on him, though – it would gild his skin and mingle spectacularly with the silver …

His fingers slid further down, and the sensation of the chain of tiny gems twisting around his beloved’s arm made Thorin shiver. He broke away from their kiss as the urge to see, to finally know what was hidden under the blue tunic overwhelmed him.

He stroked the hobbit’s thighs. Another chain of jewellery was strung around one of it, and even the fleeting touch made Thorin hiss with desire. His hands slipped under Bilbo’s tunic, and he began to pull it over his head.

That was also the moment when Thorin closed his eyes.

It took him great effort, but he was determined not to peek yet. He wanted to wait until he could see Bilbo in all his jewellery, in all his beauty. He managed to get rid of the hobbit’s smallclothes without much trouble nonetheless. After all, they had done this often enough for him to know the movements.

After that, Thorin brought himself to do something that was even more difficult than closing his eyes: He took several steps away from their bed. He swallowed as he began to undress himself. “Would you do me a favour, givashel?”, he rasped. “Would you light some candles?”

“Oh, I could”, Bilbo answered. He sounded clearly amused. “But it’s very tempting to just sit here and watch you getting disrobed …”

Despite his teasing, Bilbo met his wish. Thorin could hear the soft sound of him treading the floor. And there was another sound – the clinking of jewellery.

Suddenly he felt a fleeting touch. He stood still, and his breathing got quicker when he realized that it was Bilbo, dragging a finger over his naked upper body. It was only his finger tip, Thorin noticed, and yet it made him swallow heavily. It moved from his throat down to his navel and even further on over his bulge before withdrawing.

“Don’t make me wait too long”, Bilbo whispered. Thorin licked his lips with excitement, and hurried to undress. Despite his rush, he stood still as the last of his garments dropped to the floor. His heart hammered against his chest, and he was fidgety with the urge to finally look. But he only did so when Bilbo gently asked: “Will you look at me, love?”

Thorin opened his eyes and cast a shy glance at Bilbo. His eyes widened at the sight, and he was left breathless.

Bilbo sat on the edge of their bed again, and he looked as if he were covered in stardust indeed. The silver of the jewellery mingled stunningly with the golden candle light. The same shine covered the hobbit’s body; it seemed to be a part of him. The clear green of emeralds on his fingers and around his upper arm matched beautifully with the warm light. And how the pieces of jewellery twisted around Bilbo’s body! Thorin’s gaze followed them hungrily from the net in the hobbit’s hair to the necklace, onwards to his arms, further on to his thighs …

Thorin emerged from his veneration as Bilbo opened his arms. It was a slight motion, but it sent a tempting flicker of light over the pieces of jewellery. It made Thorin swallow, and he needed nothing more than the welcoming smile on his beloved’s face to finally approach him.

He bent over him and captured his lips in a kiss. He was cautious, however, not to cover Bilbo’s body with his own completely; he was afraid that the sensation might be too strong yet. Thorin already shivered with excitement as the hobbit ran his slender fingers through his hair, and the metal of rings and bracelets dragged over his scalp. His palms prickled as he moved them over Bilbo’s arms, this time perceiving smooth metal and warm skin.

He broke away from his hobbit’s lips to press his nose into Bilbo’s curls. He could feel the robustness of metal amidst velvet hair, and the distinctive smell of silver mingled with the hobbit’s own scent. It was like a hint of snow on a still golden autumn day. Thorin inhaled deeply while moving his fingers along Bilbo’s jaw. He took his ear lobe between thumb and forefinger. A moan escaped Bilbo at this caress – his ears were sensitive, and Thorin knew this very well. He ran his fingers down the adze-formed ear ring, up to the shell, and down again. The gasps his hobbit made fuelled his desire, and Thorin finally captured Bilbo’s lobe along with the ear ring between his lips.

The metal warmed as Thorin dragged his tongue along it, licking over rigid silver as well as over soft flesh. There was a taste about it that reminded him of mines deep within the mountain, mines illuminated by torches. And then there was Bilbo’s own taste, of course, sunshine and green grass and tealeaves, giving him a feeling of home. It provoked his appetite for more, and he let go of Bilbo’s ear to push his lips against the hobbit’s collarbone.

At the same time, he grabbed Bilbo’s waist and carried him from the edge of the bed to its middle. Thorin laid his beloved amidst the pillows before lowering himself onto him. He was not too gentle in his haste, he was afraid, but he made sure not to hurt Bilbo nonetheless; he always did. Both of them gasped as they finally felt each other skin to skin. Thorin muffled his moans by nibbling at Bilbo’s throat as the small, round gems bit into his own flesh teasingly. Digging into their skin, they didn’t feel like a boundary between them, but like a connection.

Thorin now focused his attention on the necklace that ran temptingly from Bilbo’s collarbone to his arm, and his lips followed it with abandon. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to his skin, and the feeling of softness and firmness was intoxicating. He began to suck hungrily, drawing the tiny gems as well as Bilbo’s skin into his mouth and letting go of them again in a quickening pace. His fervent caresses would leave marks on the hobbit’s chest, but the gems would probably leave an imprint on Thorin’s tongue as well, fiercely as he sucked at them.

And yet it felt as if his hunger couldn’t be appeased. Bilbo’s body already reacted to his touches, and the first droplets of sweat glistened on it. Thorin groaned as their smell and scent were added to the breath-taking mix. He could still distinguish Bilbo’s taste from that of the metal clearly, but they would gradually adjust to each other, maybe merge fully.

Thorin dragged his mouth over Bilbo’s arm, still following the chain of jewels that twisted around it. Growing impatient, he hurried downwards, and finally, finally his lips reached the other chain … the one that twisted around the hobbit’s thigh.

Thorin ran his hands along them, placing them on Bilbo’s rear to raise him up. He put the hobbit’s legs on his shoulders and bent forward. The rushing of blood in his ears became so loud it threatened to engulf the pleading little sounds that Bilbo made. The dwarf took a deep breath, trying to calm his fast beating heart. But it was futile, seeing Bilbo so inviting … And the scent! Sunshine warming a field of grass, with the moon already appearing in the sky …

“Thorin …”

Thorin pressed his nose against the inside of Bilbo’s thigh – the one with the chain of jewels – and breathed in deeply once more. It made his head spin as if he had drunk too much wine, but he still wanted more. He tried to satisfy his thirst by licking metal, gems, and skin eagerly. At the same time he slid one hand over Bilbo’s other thigh, squeezing his flesh softly, and moved on until he felt coarse hair under his fingers.

“Thorin.”

A shiver ran through Bilbo’s body; it made his jewellery clack and Thorin’s arousal increase. As he stroked Bilbo’s hard length, he bit into his skin, and the hobbit’s hands dug into his hair in turn.

“Thorin!”

Only slowly did the dwarf realize that Bilbo wasn’t merely panting his name, but that he wanted to tell him something. It took him great effort to tear himself away from it all – the feeling, the taste, the smell –, but he managed. He was met with the gaze of soft eyes, and the concern he saw in them startled him. Puzzled, he watched Bilbo wriggling out of his grip to sit up and examine him caringly.

“Thorin, are you alright?”

His eyes widened in surprise at Bilbo’s question. “Why are you asking, _givashel_?”

“You seem so … so sensitive.” Bilbo glanced at him, and Thorin realized that he might be right: His chest was heaving, he was glistening with sweat, and he didn’t have to look to know that he was wet. “I’m worried. You already seem so close, and I have barely done anything!”

“Barely done anything!”, Thorin echoed incredulously. “You’ve done so much for me, my love. You chose your fourteenth share so well. It suits you so well … And I’m selfish enough to think that you chose your jewellery for me alone …”

“You silly.” Bilbo leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss. “Of course I chose it for you.” He chuckled. “I meant to please you with my fourteenth share, but I didn’t expect to have such an effect on you … I’m afraid I will never be able to perceive metals and gems as you dwarves do …”

There was a sudden spark in his eyes. He placed his flat hand on Thorin’s chest and pushed him back into a sitting position. Thorin obeyed without hesitation, and he watched in awe as Bilbo climbed onto his lap. The hobbit brought his lips close to his ear. “I may never be able”, he whispered promisingly, “but I’d like to understand you better. Will you help me?”

“Of course”, Thorin answered. No additional remark, however, made it over his lips. He could only gasp as Bilbo dragged his tongue over his ear, imitating the way Thorin had caressed him before. His husband uttered a sound of surprise before taking the shell between his teeth. His mouth closed warm and wet around it. Thorin tilted his head to the side to offer Bilbo better access, and the hobbit made full use of it, sucking and nibbling with abandon. The dwarf’s ears weren’t as sensitive as Bilbo’s, but it was impossible for him not to sigh with pleasure.

Eventually, the hobbit let go of him and looked at him, eyes wide with astonishment. “Incredible”, he remarked. “I mean, I know that there are engravings on your earrings, but I could _feel_ them on my tongue.” He smiled. “I think I begin to understand why you like this so much.”

Thorin cupped his face between his hands. “May I show you something else?”, he asked. Bilbo nodded, and the dwarf kissed him tenderly. His thumb stroked over Bilbo’s cheek, and the rings on Thorin’s hands gleamed in the candle light. He flipped his hand over so the jewels on his biggest ring pressed against Bilbo’s skin. The hobbit gasped against his lips at the sensation, and Thorin took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. He ran his hands across Bilbo’s cheek and on to the spot behind his ear, pressing his ring harder against the sensitive skin. The hobbit dug his own bejewelled fingers into Thorin’s back in turn.

To the king’s amazement, Bilbo broke away from their kiss. He watched him intently, a grin spreading on his heated face, and turned his hands over as well. Now the gems on his rings bit into Thorin’s skin, and his hands roamed down his back and up again, making it prickle in a most delightful way. The hobbit’s hands came to a rest on his shoulders, and Bilbo, as resourceful as ever, dragged them slowly over his chest, now using a bit more pressure. The emeralds sank into his skin, and the amazing feeling was heightened as Bilbo began to press fiery kisses onto the same spots. Thorin let his head fall back at the touch of knuckles and gems and lips, and his grip around Bilbo’s waist tightened as the hobbit’s fingers grazed his nipples, followed by teasing flicks of his tongue.

Although Thorin was determined not to rush things, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for the phial on the bed stand. Bilbo noticed, of course, and had obviously fun distracting Thorin by biting into one of his nipples while moving his rings across the other. Still, he managed to uncork the phial and to pour some oil on his fingers.

“Tease”, he mumbled into Bilbo’s curls as he grabbed his rear, “you terrible, lovely, wonderful tease.” He pushed a finger into him, and the moan of pleasure Bilbo emitted was more than enough as a repayment. Not to mention how warm and tight his hole clenched around his finger …

Thorin pushed his finger deeper into him, and Bilbo gave a high-pitched cry as the chill metal of a ring pressed against his entrance. Thorin withdrew his finger, gave themselves a moment to catch their breath, and thrust it inside again. He did so cautiously and made sure not to push too far; the metal should only graze Bilbo’s sensitive spot. It should tease him, not overwhelm him … at least at the moment. Thus he created a slow rhythm, drawing gasps from Bilbo that were music to his ears.

He was surprised as Bilbo suddenly shook his head in disbelief. “I hope this is not one of your signet rings – you know, one you need to seal contracts with, or something official like that.”

“Would that be so bad?”, Thorin replied with a grin. “I could look at it during an annoying meeting, and remembering the thrilling noises you made because of it would definitely cheer me up.”

“Cheer you up, of course”, Bilbo remarked, bursting into laughter. It turned into a gasp, however, as Thorin pushed his finger deeper until the ring now entered Bilbo, and twisted it at that.

“Do you think it wise, _givashel_ ”, he cooed, “to laugh at me when we’re in such a position?”

“I’m only telling the truth”, the hobbit managed to say between moans. “You would either shout those ambassadors down … ah … or agree to anything they … say because you would be impatient to … to come … to me.” His face twisted with pleasure. “And you know that I … oh, yes … that I would be waiting for you as impatiently. Oh, Thorin … Please, don’t hold back …”

The rhythm became quicker, less regularly as Thorin thrust deeper inside Bilbo – he let him feel the metal with every shove now – and found it more difficult to restrain himself. Bilbo had inclined his head, their foreheads were touching, and his fingers were buried in Thorin’s hair. The silver net in his hair was somewhat deranged; one of its ornaments was caught between them, providing the only chill amidst the heat that surrounded Thorin.

By now Bilbo’s body was glistening with sweat, and in the warm candle light it looked as if it was gilded. His scent and that of the metal had now mingled. Thorin couldn’t tell anymore which belonged to his hobbit and which to the jewellery, they had become one. And as if the sight and the scent weren’t enough, Bilbo was frantically bouncing up and down to meet the movements of Thorin’s finger. With every move, his leaking cock rubbed over Thorin’s in a way that made it more and more difficult to hold himself back. It also made his jewellery clink, thus creating a breath-taking mixture of bodies sliding against each other, gasps of desire, and the unique sound of metal.

Bilbo was about to protest when Thorin removed his finger completely, but he swallowed it as his husband reached for the phial again. He raised an eyebrow, though, as the dwarf looked at him questioningly.

“Would you do this for me?”, he asked, his voice husky.

Bilbo offered him his hands, his eyes burning with desire, and both of them watched as if in trance as the oil dropped onto his palms. The air was thick with their heavy breathing, and Thorin watched his beloved. He was heated, sweaty, and absolutely beautiful. The dwarf shivered with anticipation as he rubbed his palms against each other to spread the oil, and he groaned as Bilbo put his hands onto Thorin’s cock. He let them rest there briefly to give Thorin time to adjust to the feeling. Both of them were hungry to continue, though, and aching for release. Thorin watched in astonishment as Bilbo’s hands wrapped around his length, sliding from the base to the head and back again just to repeat the movement with growing fervour.

If he had looked in his husband’s face, he might have noticed a sudden mischievous twinkle in Bilbo’s eyes. But he missed the only advance warning and was completely taken by surprise as the hobbit suddenly flipped his hands over and dragged his rings along his cock. Thorin tried to withhold a groan by biting his lips, but such a feeling on such a sensitive part was too much, and he cried Bilbo’s name. “Please”, he breathed, but he could only cry out again as Bilbo’s hands and the gems continued to brush over his slick cock.

Shaking with need, Thorin got into a kneeling position. Bilbo understood immediately, and he moved into the same position, offering him his backside willingly. “I’m all yours”, he panted. He had sounded playful when he had uttered those words before, but now his voice was trembling with anticipation.

Thorin licked his lips as he grabbed the hobbit’s waist and thrust into him with one move. Both of them yelled at the intensity of the feeling. It was followed by a moment of silence, though. Bilbo was so warm and tight around him, it took him some effort not to climax at once.

He wrapped one arm around Bilbo’s chest, thus pulling him close. His other hand still rested on the hobbit’s hip, on the chain of jewellery that twisted around his heated flesh. Instead of rolling his hips forward to finally bring both of them to the peak, Thorin reached for the chain. There should be a clasp. Just where did the damned thing hide?

“Thorin”, Bilbo pleaded, and his sweet rasping voice let the dwarf’s hand slip off. Growing impatient, Bilbo reached for Thorin’s waist as if to give him a push. The king didn’t want him to bring their play already to a finish, though. As both his hands were occupied, Thorin did the first thing that came into his mind: He took Bilbo’s necklace with his teeth and gave it a tug. It wasn’t a gentle move, but the way Bilbo was pressed harder against him and moaned his name made him do it again just to hear that voice once more. And Bilbo did him the favour, almost driving him mad. His voice became a whimper of need as the first drop of Thorin bloomed inside of him.

Finally he undid the chain of jewellery. He twisted the tiny gems around his hand before grabbing Bilbo’s cock. The hobbit cried out as he did not only feel Thorin’s strong calloused hand, but the smooth gems as well. He arched his back as Thorin slid the chain all over his length. For a moment Thorin was worried that he had hurt his beloved – the gems were tiny, but still …

But Bilbo did not cry out with pain, but with pleasure. “Yes”, he panted, “you’re so good. Oh, yes …” His pleas turned into screams with the next stroke of Thorin’s hand, and when he began to thrust into him as well, the sharp cries became increasingly desperate. It was dizzying: Bilbo yelling his name, interwoven with the erratic clanging of his jewellery; his heady scent, bearing a trace of silver and emeralds; his heart throbbing against one of Thorin’s palms, his hard cock and polished gems against the other.

Both of them tried to stall the end, but it was futile. Bilbo came, Thorin’s name a plea on his lips. His spill was another intoxicating sensation beneath Thorin’s hands, and he reached his peak after only a few more thrusts. Bilbo cried out again as Thorin climaxed inside of him, but the sound was almost lost to the dwarf’s ears over the rushing of blood in his ears and his own yell.

They slumped against each other, breathing heavily. Thorin sank into the pillows and gently dragged Bilbo with him. His hobbit was trembling with the aftermath of climaxing, and Thorin reached for the ruffled sheets to cover them both. Moreover, he wrapped his arms around Bilbo to offer him warmth. Thorin pressed a kiss into the damp curls and sighed with content. He could feel Bilbo’s body settling down in his arms, the throbbing of his heart calming down beneath his palm.

And there was the jewellery, of course. It pressed slightly against Thorin’s skin, and there was still something very tempting about its soft bite. But now, its soothing aspect was stronger; although the metal had warmed, it was like a cooling touch on his skin. It bore Bilbo’s scent now, but Thorin could still make a trace of silver and emeralds out.

“Do you still think that we should’ve drunk tea instead?”, he murmured quietly, causing Bilbo to chuckle.

“I didn’t mean it to be an either-or-situation, you know”, he answered idly. “I was also eager to get here with you … and to find out if you liked my taste.”

“I adore you taste”, Thorin said and dragged his tongue along Bilbo’s damp nape with relish.

“Not that kind of taste!”, Bilbo laughed. He turned in Thorin’s arms to look into his face. One of the ornaments of his silver net lay across his forehead, but Thorin almost didn’t notice it. There were far more beautiful things to watch … How Bilbo’s eyes were shining, how his lips, pink from all the attention they had received, curled into a smile, the bloom on his cheeks …

“I love you”, Bilbo breathed against Thorin’s lips.

Thorin smiled. “And I love you”, he answered and closed the small gap between them to kiss him.

All that was worth far more than all the gold in Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this story, please consider leaving a comment - I always love to hear what your thoughts! ^^


End file.
